


Welcome Aboard

by Jewishicequeen



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Gen, More characters might be added, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, RotBTD, and i'm not sure where i'm taking it ship wise, probably will have either jerida or jelsa, the big four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewishicequeen/pseuds/Jewishicequeen
Summary: A scientific expedition makes it's way to the kingdom of Arendelle. On the ship are a bunch of scientists, including Varian, a 17 years old alchemist, and some soldiers, including Cassandra, a bodyguard sent to keep the head scientist, Doctor. St. Croix, from harm. It's the first time they leave Corona. Both are sure nothing's gonna ruin it for them. Until...The expedition was ambushed. The ship was attacked by pirates, four young people who calls themselves "The Big 4".Cassandra and Varian are not gonna go down without a fight. But how on earth are they supposed to overcome and run away from a master archer, a skillful viking, a winter spirit, a girl with magical powers and an overgrown, flamebreathing  flying lizard?
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Hiccup Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Merida (Disney) & Rapunzel (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Merida (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Rapunzel (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Merida (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Rapunzel (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Varian (Disney), Merida & Rapunzel (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Varian is 17 in this fic, and will turn 18 during it probably. Cassarian will most likely happen so if you don't like it, just leave in peace, I'm writing it for fun and don't want ship wars.  
> Anyway, hope you like it!

First guard assignment. Nothing will ruin this for her.  
"It's an honor to have you aboard our ship, Doctor Croix. Please, feel at home." the young captain bowed his head in respect toward the known scientist.  
"It's Doctor St. Croix, actually." said the man in disgust, entering the ship like he owned it.  
"Sorry." whispered Cassandra to the sailor.  
"It's alright, ma'am." he said. "Have a great journey."  
"Bodyguard! I already moved!"  
Cassandra cursed in silence. "Thanks." she said hurriedly to the captain, running after her boss. He was a horrible man, and she was happy her job didn't require doing more than stand behind him in silence. After years of begging, she finally got her first assignment - guarding the known scientist on his journey to the neighbor kingdom. She waited so long for this, and she wouldn't let his rude attitude ruin it for her. She only have to guard his back. Nothing more.  
"Doctor St. Croix! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm meeting you, I'm a huge fan of your work!"  
"Mmm-hmm?" Croix didn't acknowledge hearing, but the boy didn't seem to get the all-too-obvious message to shut it. "I've tried every one of your experiments - I have to say, I didn't quite understood why the glitters were needed in the last one, it didn't seem to have some special effect, but-"  
"Mmm-Hmm!" Croix sent him a furious look.  
"Come'on, boy." she sighed, grabbing him by the arm and around the corner.  
"You're so lucky! You get to work with Doctor Croix!" he claimed, once she left his arm. With him? More like for him. She studied the boy. He was skinny and tall- taller than her, at least- with too long black hair and freckles all around his face. He had the bluest eyes she's ever seen, which made him look younger than he probably was. What the heck was he doing here?!  
"I'm an alchemist." he said, like he read her mind. "I was sent on the expedition because I was the best in Corona. Of course, it isn't so hard, since I'm -I'm the only one." he laughed awkwardly. "I- I'm Varian. And you?"  
Okay. He speaks WAY too much.  
"Cassandra." she answered shortly.  
"Cool. I like it." he said, then blushed. "I mean, it's a lovely name. A nice name. Yeah." he smiled. His whole face were red.  
"Yeah..." Cassandra raised her eyebrows. "Well, nice to meet you, Varian, but I really need to go back."  
"Yeah. Sure. Go ahead, I mean, good bye. Yes. Bye, Cassandra." he went away, and she let out a relief sigh. Time to go back to work.  
She didn't had time to think of him for the rest of the day. Work needed to be done, posts needed to be checked, guards needed to get instactions. She finally got a job and she’s not gonna blow it- she’s not gonna let her father down.

-

"Night after night, day after day, waiting the mermaid at Corona's bay..."  
"A new song?" Hiccup set on the deck beside her.  
"Yeah." Punzie smiled, drawing the paintbrush.  
"Maybe you should abandon us and join the sirens- you definitely have enough skill." he laughed.  
"Nahh, I don't think they have good paints down there." she nudged him lightly.  
"I can work on something. Make waterproof paints. Maybe from fish oil." he looked thoughtful.  
"Nahh, no way. It's liquid. Won't work."  
"Shame. You'd make such beautiful siren."  
"Yeah." they set in silence a few moments, just two good friends.  
"Thinking about home?" she asked finally, recognizing the look on his face.  
"Yeah." he stared into the horizon.  
"What about them?" she smiled.  
"I don't know, just thinking. Astrid has probably got married by now. To Snotlout, most likely. Poor girl.." he brought his knees to his chest, his peg leg making a quiet "Tomp" on the wooden ship. "My father probably keep looking for a way to finish the dragons. He must be, having both his wife and his son taken away."  
"Do you miss him sometimes?" asked Punzie quietly.  
"Yeah, I do." he fiddled with one of her long locks. "But I couldn't stay there. Not without Toothless."  
"Of course. Where is he, anyway?"  
"Below deck. Mer's using him as a couch." he chuckled. "You girls are making him spoiled."  
"Oh, shut up." Punzie punched his arm. "You're just being jealous."  
"And here's a sentence I'd never thought I'd hear." he laughed. "Being jealous of a dragon! What would my father say?!"  
"You mean before or after he get over the shock that you're still alive?" she teased him, and they both broke into laughter. Rapunzel liked it. Life were so different here than back in the tower. So much better.  
"Oh, by the way" he said, after gathering himself back enough to talk. "I like what you did with your hair. It's cool."  
"Thanks." she touched her locks self consciously. After twenty one years, she finally had enough courage to cut some of her hair - she liked the feeling of the shorter, darker locks falling around her face. She had Merida to cut it just this morning - not a lot, just the bit around her face and some bangs, but it's brown color made it look new and interesting. "I was kinda afraid to do it."  
"It looks really awesome." he promised. "Will it's magic still work, though?"  
"I think." she took a sharp breath, worried. "I mean, it worked before with the little brown lock so I don't see why it wouldn't now?”  
Hiccup nodded and Rapunzel was relieved. True, the others didn't just kept her around because of her hair - but she was no blind to how useful it was. Pirate's life are dangerous and hard, and she couldn't count the times one of her friends would've died if not for her hair.  
"Do you miss your home sometimes?" asked Hiccup suddenly. He looked a bit ashamed to ask, actually - well, they all knew her story of how her mother only used her for her magic. She had no secrets. None of them had- that what made them better than any other pirate crew- they trusted each other completely and undoubtedly. None of them had any family, not any more. So they became each other’s family. Supporting each other, helping each other, serving as friends, siblings, parents and teachers- each of the four had stuff to run from in the past, and each has a talent to give the others.  
"Sometimes.” she admited with a sigh. “I miss the view out of my window. My old drawings and paintings. And the floating lights." she smiled, thinking of the beautiful golden spots lighting the sky every year. "And also, my mother's smell. Is it weird? I know she wasn't my real mother. And she only care about my hair. But I really miss the smell of her perfume." she put down her paintbrush, looking longingly at the sky.  
"No, it's kinda make sense.” Hiccup put a comforting hand on her shoulder, then gave her a friendly, playful nudge. “Much more than missing the smell of my home, that’s for sure.”  
"You miss the smell of a village full of vikings?"  
"It's my childhood's smell!" he said defensively.  
"That's disgusting!" she laughed. “I can’t believe you do! You’re making it up.”  
“No, really.” Hiccup insisted, an impish grin spreading upon his freckled face. “The aroma of dirty socks combined with the steam of a winter stew, tinted with bits of rotten vegetables and Gothy’s medicine. Classic.”  
“I did NOT need that in my imagination, thank you very much.” she pricked him with the handle of her paintbrush, sending tiny droplets of paint flying around them, tainting the deck with purple spots.  
“If I have to suffer, you will too!” He called, picking up another brush and aiming it toward her face.  
Rapunzel gasped. “Oh, don’t you DARE.” She warned, a smile spreading upon her face. “This hair take AGES to clean, and if you mess it, I’m gonna get REVENGE.”  
“What can possibly be scarier then Toothless’s saliva?”  
“This!” she claimed, and slashed with the brush across his face, leaving a purple trail.  
Gasp. “You DARE to challenge the Dragon Tamer?!” her roared, with a mock viking accent. “Impossible! An outrage! You’ll pay for that, witch!”  
When Merida came to check on them a few hours later, they were both covered in paint and out of breath from laughing. It was wonderful.  
Warm sun on her face, wind in her hair, and a friend by her side - what more could she possibly ask for?


	2. Chapter 2

Jack hated water.  
That was stupid, he knew. He was the one to choose those life, it's pretty damn ridiculous for a pirate to fear the seas.   
The fact remained, he hated water.  
Sailors were supersticious. That was what made him go here in the first place. He could stand the terrifing black depth for short times, for the chance of someone seeing him. That's why he came.   
He stayed for Merida and the others.  
They said they had no secrets. And it was right, in a way. Jack gave them anything he knew- not that it was a lot. But they knew about his magic, his powers, his doubts- they knew about not being seen and about always feeling a slight cold, about waking up in the dark and not knowing who he was, what he was, where he was. They knew him inside and out- but they didn't knew about the water.  
Because worse then the water was not being seen and being cast aside and disapointing the only people he ever loved in his life.   
So he pushed it aside, and joked around it, and when someone needed to go fix the ship or clean it's buttom he offered himself, because he was quick, and immortal, and didn't need to breath so often. And because he knew Punzie's hair takes ages to dry and Hiccup's leg could get rusted. And because he wanted to help, to be usful, to give everything he had for the only people he ever recived anything from.   
So he pushed it aside, ignoring the dark, dark depth that went forever and ever and seemed to close him down until he never see the light again, and continued on. He was very good at THAT.  
"T'ws just a scratch." He grabbed Punzie's arm, lifting himself onto the deck. "No big deal, shouldn't bother us too much. We'll just have it replaced when we reach the shore."  
"Good. At least that won't be a problem." Hiccup said, writing hastly in his sketchbook. "That'll be some nice wood though, and with the mast have to be repainted and the sails replaced..." the viking mattered under his breath. "That'll be about 50 golds just for the matarials. Paying for the work too, and with new sets of winter clothing for Raps, more paints, and a spare prosthetic..." he sighed. "We're broke."  
"Wha'dya mean we're brook?" Merida snatched the sketchbook furiously, going through the numbers. "Ah thought we had enough for at least half a year of good conditions!"  
"We had, but the storm last week was a tough one, and half of those riches are in merchendise form and can't be paid with."  
"So just sale them for gold, Hicc. We do it all the time." Jack shrugged, picking up his staff. "It's not a big deal."  
"Not really, Jack. We're pretty far from land, at least one where we can do such business. We might find someone in Arendelle, but those seas are dangerous at that time of the year. We're not the only group of outlaws around, as you know pretty well."  
"We have a dragon." Rapunzel pointed out.   
"And they have cannons." Merida replied. "We'll damage the Wisp more, and so need more money to fix it. Not gonna work."  
"We could give up the clothes." Rapunzel came over too, her brown her brushing Jack's shoulder. It was weird seeing her like that. "I have planty of clothes, I don't *have* to have new ones. I just said it'll be nice."  
"Even though we're going rough here." Hiccup said, concluting quickly. "We'll manage anyway, but we NEED more money."  
"A raid, then." Merida looked solemn. She hated going on them, ever since Hiccup lost his leg. Some stuff even Punzie can't heal, they learned the hard way. Say what you want about Merida, she was a good leader. Scary, mean, stubborn, but she cared for her people.   
"It'll be fine, Mer." Punzie said, feeling the change in the air. "None of us got any serious wounds during a raid for nearly two years."  
"I didn't say anything!" She pushed Rapunzel off. "I know we have to. I just don't like it. Just... go with it. Hiccup, go scoop around. I don't like it, but we'll have to do." She sighed. "Just be careful."  
"When aren't we?" Hiccup asked with a smirk.  
"ALWAYS." Jack pointed out.  
"Hey, I'm the most cusious of all of us and you know it!"  
"That's not that hard, you know."

-

The wind was changing, and Cassandra didn't like it.  
She wished she could bring Owl with her. The faithful bird would be a good company on this ship full of sailers and nerds. Sadly, the sea wasn't a place for animals, so she was stuck with that bunch of men.  
Mad men, that's it.  
She just couldn't get it. Their overboard excitement from small things, their search for every little detail, it buffled her. For her, a stone was a stone and a plant was a plant, no matter how unusual it was.   
The only thing improtant to know was if it was good to eat.  
"Ow! Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry, umm, hi!"  
Cassandra looked at the rambling person, who dropped about half his books when he walked into her. Schoolars. Can't even look where they're going.   
"Sorry, I'm really, REALLY sorry. My bad." He looked up, too-long hair brushed aside, revealing, once again, two huge blue eyes she couldn't mistake in.  
What was his name again? Variant? Strange.   
"That's enough." She said, firmly, as he started his third round of apoligizing. "Just make sure you look where you're going next time-" she picked up the book that fell on her, quickly checking his name inside. "-Varian." She slammed the book on his pile with force. The Tales of Flynnigen Rider. Not exactly a book you'll find in a shelf of science books, or in the possession of someone older then ten.  
"Yeah, I, I will. T-thanks, Cassandra." He mumbled and moved from her way, picking up the rest of his books.  
She continued on her way, rolling her eyes in amusement. But no, she had no time for this nonsense- work has to be done, files has to be read through, posts must be checked and shifts must be swapped. Her job was hard and tasking, and she had no time for blue eyed scientists.   
Varian. Uh. That really WAS a strange name- not Coronian, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is afraid of water and Cass's POV comes again. But don't worry- Varian will get his turn too. We're still at the story's begining- there'll be more sense later in the story, I hope.  
> Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

The second day of the expedition, and the week to follow, both came with an unpleasant examination-  
Varian was suffering from sea-sickness.  
This theory didn't need a lot of experiments to prove right, really. One step in the morning was enough.  
A problem that was not helped, sadly, by the fact that the scariest, meanest, most beautiful creature in the world was incharge of the ship.  
Cassandra was beautiful, with her huge eyes and dark, full lips, her pale skin and her pitch black curls.  
He was pretty sure that if he dared to tell her, she'll throw him overboard.  
Not that he thought he had any chances with her to begine with, mind you. He had no illusions there- she was a young guard in her twenties, skilled and smart. He was a 17 years old freckled disaster.  
Still, it could be nice if she looked at him with any other expression then this death glare.  
He assumed he was being unfair. She was a bodyguard- being scary was practically her job, as much as exploding stuff was his. Yet, it bothered him. She looked so unhappy.  
And just think how beautiful she'll be with a smile.  
 **Focus**. Really, you would've think he'd never met a girl before, from his reaction. He had a job to do- he went on this expedition to do science, not develope a helpless crush.  
"The problem about love," he said, buring his face in the book dramaticly, "is that it always come in the worst times possible."  
Of course, saying it will imply he has some experience at the area, which was quite blantly a LIE. Well, it's not quite true- he's had a crush or two before- they just weren't in the middle of the sea, on a small ship, when there's no point to even *think* of avoiding someone.  
 **Focus**. They choose him for this expedition for something, and that something was NOT daydreaming about the main guard. Just read the book. He'd never had a problem forgeting everything and disapearing to a world of numbers and facts before.  
Now, it the book was actually scientificly correct it'd be nice.  
"You know, it'd be nice if the 'scientific report' they sent us was ACTUALLY scientific." He said, to no one in preticular. He was used to talk to himself, or at least to his pet raccoon. It helped him think.  
"Just look at this nonsense! Magic here and magic there. Ugh! And can't they give at LEAST a proper summery of what her 'power' do? 'Create ice and snow'. HOW? Is she changing the temperature, or do she change the mulecular stucture, or maybe summoning the snow from somewhere else?! Where are the experiments, exactly? No wonder they need our help."  
"I REALLY hope you don't plan to speak like that to the queen herself, kid."  
Varian jumped, turning around hastly. "I- I didn't realize the door was open." He said, blushing.  
"It wasn't." The sailor said, shrugging. "You talked loud enough to get over it anyway." He looked over at Varian, tilting his head. "I imagined you'd be older."  
"Older?" Varian raised an eyebraw, still emberassed.  
"You're the wizard. Dangerous magic and all that. I thought you'd be around fifty. And have a beard." The sailor shrugged. "Instead you look like my little sister with that ponytail."  
Varian frowned. "First, I'm not a WIZARD. Second, did you, did you really just complain about my AGE?"  
"Well, you're at LEAST 5 years younger then anyone else on that journy- how old are you, 19?"  
"Seventeen." Varian mumbled, running a hand through his hair awkwardly.  
"Like I said." The sailor smiled. "Don't worry though, it's not that bad. Those old scientists have had their noses stuck in books for so long they forget how to speak to people, at least you still have a future." The guy winked and closed the door.  
Varian groaned and fell on the bed with a deep sigh.  
Great. Even the sailors question his exsistance here.  
"Prrrpf." He spat a lock of hair out of his mouth and turned on his back, staring at the ceiling. A smile tagged his lips sideway.  
Yeah, revenge was a childish thing. A mature person wouldn't do it. But after all, didn't that sailor just explain how good it is that Varian could 'still interact with people'? Shouldn't he show his gratitude for such compliments?  
"This is gonna be fun." He chuckled, going through his notes lazily.

-

Being a hidden passenger was about **acting.**  
He used to sneak around. Of course he did. That was everyone's first instict- lay low, hide, make-live with crumbles and the bit he could snatch in the middle of the night. It made sense. You don't want to be caught.  
The thing was, that was _how_ you got caught.  
No, it wasn't about being silent and go under the radar. It wasn't about stealing bits and crumbles. It wasn't even about being able to jump behind the closest burrel.  
It was about acting.  
It was having a tongue quick enough to explain why you were not on the deck with everyone else. It was about convincing the sailors he was a costumer, and the costumers he was a sailor. It was about being so comfortable and so expected, that no one will give him a second glace, even if he was more handsome then the regular sea-traveler.  
A good hidden passenger was invisible in plain sight.  
In other words, Flynn Rider was a ghost.  
It was just it. No one glanced again. No one doubted him. No one even questioned him when he went down to the kitchen, took an entire sack of buns, and disappeared into the armory.  
In a way, that was disapointing. He worked HARD on an explanation for this one. Pulled an all nighter for it, getting the Coronan guards' slang correct. He even bothered learning the commander's name.  
Cassandra. Ugh. He hated her from the moment she was on the ship.  
She was just too suspicious. Had to have any guard, sailor, and nerd's backgroud checked. It was a good thing her soldiers weren't as through, or he'd be revealed on his first day here.  
He closed the armory door behind him, smiling at his loot. That'd be enough for the trip, and maybe even after it's done. Smirking, he set down on a pile of blankets, ripping one of the buns with his teeth, to celebrate. Just a few more days, and he's away from Corona forever. No guards looking for a crown stealer, no wanted posters on every second tree, no pub thugs noticing his face and getting into a fist fight. He's gonna get a nice little house in Arendelle, lay low, find some cute brunette girl to spend the next few weeks with, until he gets bored and start stealing again. Then... who knew? Life were like a daydream, every new day full of exciting adventures and treasures. Why bother to sattle down at one place?

-

"Care to explain why one of the sailors have green hair now, Varian?"  
Uhhhhh. He was hoping Cassandra WON'T be the one to notice that.  
"How'd you know that was me?" He asked, bumping his head into a shelf in his hurry to turn to her. Ow. Nope. Bad first impression.  
"I didn't. I had a list of guesses." She tossed a few papers on his table forcefully and set down on it, her back toward Varian, crossing her legs. "You realize that's some SERIOUS problems on my side, right? I'm supposed to keep bunch of you brainiacs safe from OUTSIDE threats. How am I supposed to explain an attack from the INSIDE?"  
"It wasn't an ATTACK." Varian frowned, finally managing to sit in a position that allowed him to look at her without risking dislocating his neck. "Not technically, at least. And it'll wash off."  
"Why, Varian." She tapped the papers impatiently. "I can't give them 'technically' as an answer."  
"Um, actually you can, that's what EVERYONE do in-"  
"Humor me."  
He sighed. "He laughed about my age."  
He could **hear** the smile in her voice when she asked "So you decided to play a childish prank on him?"  
"Pretty much, yep."  
 **"How** did you dye his hair, exactly?" She asked, amusement coloring her voice.  
"Oh, just some plant powder mixed with Alovera and a few chemicals for lasting. It should fade in two days or so, green isn't my strongest one."  
"Blue is?"  
"Huh?" Varian stared at her in confusion. "No, it's actually red, why-? Oh that's, that's not dye. I-I was born with that, and besides, the dye doesn't really work well on dark hair so, so it's not it. Ha."  
"Weird." Cassandra frowned. "So, I guess I'm in no danger of waking up with glowing blue hair anytime soon, then?"  
He laughed nervously. "No, it won't work. Besides, your hair is perfect as it is, why would I want to-"  
Oh gosh. Oh gosh. He didn't SAY that.  
"I-I-I mean, it's not perfect! Definitally not, not perfect, it's everything BUT perfect- oh boy."  
Varian. Shut. Up.  
"You can just, kill me now, or something." he mumbled, dropping over on the table theatrically.  
"I'm not gonna kill you for having really bad pickup lines. Or at least, not before I can enjoy the full scale of reds your face could go on their own."  
"Like, really, any time now." He moaned.  
"It's not the worst one I've heard, just so you know. Though it's definitally close."  
"I'm finding it hard to believe."  
"'Fitting you like a frog fits the swamp' was the worst one yet."  
"Oh gosh" Varian let out a small hysteric laugh. "At least I didn't use a simile. That's an upside."  
"Of course, he didn't discribe me as the 'opposite of perfect'. And he was drunk, which sets the line lower."  
Varian slightly wished **he** was drunk now. It'd give him an excuse to 'not remember' it all in the morning.  
"If you could just, forget it all that'd be, that'd be nice." He muttered.  
"Yes, but that's not gonna happen."  
"Figured." She really was beautiful. In soft leather tunic and brown boots, she was even more stunning then in her armor. And she choose to spend her free time with him.  
Well, intugate him. He should just stop thinking such stuff, if he doesn't want any MORE slips to come out.  
"Hey, don't take it that hard. It was cute." She petted his shoulder, like you would to a small puppy.  
Cute. Yeah. Completely what he was aiming for.  
"You should, you should probably go now." He said, trying to cover the bitterness in his tune. "It's, it's getting late, and you should get that repost to the captain, right? Let's get this done with." He set back up. "What other information do you need?"  
She shrugged and looked at the pages. "Just motivation and identity, for now. Nothing else."  
"Well, good night then." He said, probably too rushed, and stood up to escort her out. "It was a pleasure to talk to you and m-make a full out of myself, but-" he stopped as a soft **'creeeeek'** sound filled the air, coming from the upper deck. Where no one was supposed to be, not at this time of night. It was followed by the sound of fabric flapping quickly, though there was no wind that rocked the ship.  
"What the..." he whispered, looking at Cassandra, who already took out her sword.  
She looked at him, worry and annoyance mixing equally on her face. "Stay put." She ordered, leaving his room in silent, light steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there, guys! How I wrote Varian's inner dialogue about Cass is pretty much my own way of dealing with crashes- 'cencel don't feel don't let it show'. I don't really know if it works like that with boys too, being a girl, but I'm trying, I guess?  
> Feedback(on everything) is always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff are warming up!  
> Chapter contains mild swearing(sh*t). Sorry. I'm writing what wants to be written.

"I believe I told you to stay put!"  
"Yeah, well-"  
"Don't." She turned around, shooting her hand to his chest to stop him. "This is a serious situation, and I'm the highest rank on that ship. You will stay down here, and WAIT. You're gonna be no use anyway."  
"Actually," he snapped back, "I'm not a soldier, so you can't command me, no matter how high your rank is. I'm going with you. It's dangerous."  
"Exactly!"  
"Exactly."  
She huffed. "If sometime happens because of you, I'm gonna murder you."   
"Deal." He didn't back down.  
Huff. Teenage boys. Think they can take down the entire world.   
She continued up the stairs, her hand on her swordhilt.  
"Be quiet. And stay, here." She ordered, opening the trapdoor to the upper deck just a slit.   
Nothing. There was no one on the deck. It was calm, empty, with chill wind and no soul to be seen.  
So what was bothering her so much?  
"Where's the guard?" A confused voice asked just next to her.  
He's right!  
Pete was supposed to be on shift, yet there's no sight of him anywhere, not on the post in the ship's front, and neither a moving lantern glow showing he was doing his rounds. The deck was aboundened.  
She frowned, opening the trapdoor fully, and rose to get out. "Go wake Stan up." She ordered, shooting a glance toward Varian.  
"Okay." He nodded, at LAST not arguing with her. "Is that's the one with the must- CASSIE, DUCK!"  
 **CASSIE?!** her mind screamed as she swirled in alarm, just in time to catch the sight of something big, black, and round being swinged toward her head.

-

Despite her fear, the start was flowless. They glided in in two crews, Merida on Jack's back and Hiccup and Rapunzel on Toothless. They landed in silent, Merida taking note of supply barrels and boxes, Hiccup pointing out the guard's post in quiet, quick signing, Jack landing her and doing a swipe around to make sure no one else was up.  
She was starting to feel good about that raid, and then-  
 _ **Creeeeeeek**_  
Merida turned to Hiccup with irritation.  
"Seriously?!" Jack asked, voicing what was going on in everyone's head. "They describe us as 'quieter then death', Hic. How is that living up to our reputation?!"  
"Well, I'm sorry if I'm a little out of practice, Mr. Can't-be-heard-anyway-so-why-bother-with-quiet." Hiccup replied in a whisper, twinking with his leg furiously. "Besides, Death can be pretty loud, especially if it involves Vikings or dragons."  
"Shut it, both of ya!" Merida said, looking around. "Shit. The guard's on his way. Punz?"  
"On it." The blonde smiled, spiting brown hairs from her mouth.   
"Do it quiet. We haven't alarted anyone else yet."  
"Alright." She was on her way. Merida turned to the others. "Hic, back on T. I want you as a backup. Take my bow and do your best from up there." She unshouldered it, retriving Hiccup's foldable sword in exchange. Nothing wrong with a little fire trick when you're playing a ghost-crew, as they're called. "Jack, weather control. Make sure the Wind won't play any tricks on us."   
"It's just _Wind_ , with capital W." He corrected, jumping up and disappearing into the clouds, as Rapunzel returned. "Guard is out, but I think someone heard us." She pointed at the trap door.   
"Sure thing. We'll knock them out, go down to take any gold or real values, get back up here to mount supplies. It could be quick." Merida stopped beside the trap door, and lied on the floor behind it's oppening. Rapunzel took her position just above the thing. "When I signal." Merida mouthed, as her friend held her weapon in ready.   
And they waited, a small smile on Merida's lips.   
**Those two are adorable.** she thought. Bickering like two dogs after a rainy week.   
They didn't notice them. That's good. And the guard was apperantly good hidden. Well done, Punzie.   
"Go wake Stan up." The girl ordered, and Merida pocked Rapunzel on the shoulder, signaling her to act.   
The girl managed to avoid the blow.  
"Darn it!" Merida complained. Frying pans never failed before!  
Cassie swinged her sword to Merida's general diraction, eyes wide, missing in about half a meter. "Varian. Get Stan. NOW." she said, pointing her sword from Rapunzel to Merida and back to Punz, eyes darting from side to side. The boy- Varian- wasted no time, running down to the ship's belly.  
Merida caught Rapunzel's eyes, tilting her head slightly. Rapunzel nodded.  
The ginger smiled, storming through the trapdoor, as her friend jumped on the enemy girl like a cat on a ball of strings.

-

Rapunzel hit the ground feet-first, rolling back to a stand.   
"That was a nice move!" She complimented, blocking the sword from cutting into her hip. "Very creative! Haven't seen a lot of Coronan guards doing it."  
"Well, I had special trainings." Cassie replied, walking around her in a circle. "What's with the cooking dish? Ran out of real weapons in your crew?"  
"Nah, it's a multi-functional pan. Good for punching, shielding, and making puncakes." Rapunzel smiled, undoing her hair in one pull.   
"Oh ho ho, I see." Her opponent laughed. "And I guess the pretty dress is multifunctional, too?"   
"Nope, it's just fun to wear."   
The raven-haired warrier smirked. "Have fun wearing it, then." She wished, and stormed toward Rapunzel.  
Rapunzel braced herself, and locked her frying pan and the sword.  
"You really wanna see who's stronger, flower child?" Cassie raised an eyebrow.   
"You might just be surprised." Punzie Replied, smiling.   
"Yeah, and you're also the lost princess." Was the answer.  
"No, really. It's not too late to just pull back, let us do our things and get back on your track. We only need supplies and a some money- we won't hurt you if you won't hurt us."   
"Go to hell, pirate."  
"Alright." Rapunzel sighed, and twisted the pan, ripping the sword from Cassie's grip and yeeting it off to the far side of the ship. "Surprise!"  
The girl's eyes widen. "Alright. You win." She took a step back, raising her hands. Rapunzel smiled, stepping forward, when an explosion rocked the ship, sending her flying toward her rival. Raven-hair's hand was sent quicker then the wind, twisting Rapunzel's arm behind her back.   
"It's not over just yet." She smirked, knocking the frying pan out of her fingers.  
"You're right. It's not." Rapunzel smirked, kicking Cassie's leg as a wave rocked the ship. The other girl stumbled in surprise, throwing both of them of the floor in a mess of skirts and hair. But, Rapunzel's hand was free. "You don't have a lot of sailing experience, do you, Cassie?" She asked, pulling her hair back.   
"Don't. Call me. That." The girl replayed, pulling a lock of Rapunzel's hair. Ow. Ow ow ow ow ow ow OWWWWWWWW-  
Fine. Alright. If that's how they're playing-  
"Maybe you should consider getting a haircut, huh, Pinky?" Cassie asked, raising her head to meet with Rapunzel's fist. 

-

 _He should've tied his hair._  
Varian stumbled away from the ginger girl, obscured by the smoke from the explosion. It was a little too late for that thought, but it didn't made it any less true. He should've tied his hair. The long locks were VERY distracting during the battle, keeping getting into his eyes, mouth and generally just in the way. How Redhead fought around with that crazy mane, he didn't know. He guessed that was one of those stuff girls just know how to do, like notice the difference between crimson and scarlet, or talk and write at the same time.   
Were girls actually born with those abilities while guys had to learn them, or was it just a general stereotype? He should research that at some-  
"That was naughty." A thicly-accented voice said. "That boom probably waked up everyone on ya'r ship."  
"Yeah, that was kinda, kinda the plan." He muttered to himself. He was hearing some of the other passangers and guards starting to wonder around, mumbling. **Sundrop from the heavens, please don't let her notice them!** he was going through his bag of alchemy to search for SOMETHING. Anything. He could buy them enough time to arrange something, buy Cassie enough time to defeat the other pirate. She knew he was down here- she'll send someone once they're ready. He just need to stall Redhead long enough. He could do that. He HAD to be able to do that!  
His options weren't great. Raccoon goo, some dye, bath-bomb- for the first time in his life, he regretted scraping his Flynn Rider inspired sword from 3 years ago. The thing was ridiculously clumsy and wayyyyyy to dangerous to the user then needed- but it was something. Instead, he had a bunch of cleaning supplies and a freeze-bomb. Nice weapon, but not if you want to go around too. Damn it, he has to have something...   
The raccoon trap. If he could surprise her, maybe it could work to trap her for long enough?  
He didn't know. He never tried to trap a human in the thing. He wasn't sure if it was strong enough to hold.   
But it was something.   
Breathing deeply to ease his racing heart, he dug the purple sphere out of the bag. He picked from around the corner carefully, noting her bright hair as she opened random doors in look for him. Okay. He could do that. Just like playing catch with Ruddiger. Aim... breath... and...  
A closing door from behind him cause him to miss her, the purple goo crushing harmlessly on the next wall. She, however, turned to him in an instent, her weird sword rised toward his neck.  
Whoever was the one who sturtled them looked at both of them with mild confusion, cooking his head. Varian remembered noticing him earlier- one of the sailors, maybe?   
"She's a pirate-" Varian started to say, but the man already sprinted toward the stairs, leaving him. "Wait!" He took a step forward as ginger turned her head to look at the fast motion, distracted. "What-?!" What was the man doing in the armory, in the middle of the night?  
Wait... _**Armory!**_  
Varian turned around sprinting toward the closed room, Scotty cursing behind him in her thic accent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff are getting warmed up.   
> I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I was completely STUCK with that last interaction. This came out shorter then I hoped, but I thought it was better then letting you wait, so I'm add the rest to the next chapter.  
> Enjoy!

He grabbed the closest sword. *Okay, Varian. You can do this. Just like training with dad.*  
Only... in the dark, on a sailing ship, and with a rival that probably could and will harm him.  
Piece of cake.  
Oh man, he hated sword battles.  
Just... stay calm. Don't freak out.   
The door slammed open.   
Damn.  
"That's REALLY inconvinient." Redhead complained, stepping in. "Can't we get it over without the whole hide and seek thing?"   
"Yeah, and just, let you kill me? I don't think so." He huffed, holding the sword up. Damn it, damn it, DAMNIT-  
"I wouldn't have KILLED ya." She shrugged. "Maybe knocked you out, if you were annoying."  
"Yeah. I'm sure of it." Just stall her as long as you can. Someone will come. Someone HAS to come. A guard, a sailor, Cassie, someone. Damn that sailor from before, why couldn't he helped? He was in the armory, for some reason, he could've grabbed something and helped him!  
"I would. Really." She put her hand on her chest. "I don't kill people for no reason. It leaves a mess."  
Oh *no.* Not a MESS. So tragic.   
She was in no hurry, she didn't seem to care to just stand a talk. Pretty stupid, considering she literally jumped after him to make sure he won't wake any-  
Oh crap.  
There were more then two.  
Oh no no no, Cass doesn't know, non of the guards know, they're in SUCH worse situation then he thought and-  
He lashed forward, surprising her for just the neccecery moment to make a long slash over her cheek(thank god he didn't take out her eye or something, he'd stopped to vomit on the spot) and run out of the room.   
"CASSANDRA! STAN! THERE ARE MO-" his leg lost it's footing and he toppled over, his chin crushing on the floor, the sword swirling out of his grip.  
He turned around, groaning, to see the pirate getting closer.   
Damn. Damn.  
He scrambled to a stand, backing away slowly. Her cheek was bleeding, red and wet and dark and he could feel his head spinning and how could she stand it? It was her blood, her BLOOD, and it was outside and Gosh-  
No. Snap out of it. Just- Damn it, snap OUT of it. It's not the time for him to pass out, he should get a GRIP on himself-  
He turned around and tried to run for it again, but the fog wouldn't leave his head and he stumbled, falling on his knees. Damn, no no no no no-  
"Really though, that is VERY inconvinient." Redhead complained, and the back of his head flared with pain. She must have hit him- logic claimed- as his vision filled with spots. Not hard, but enough with the state of his mind as it was.  
She relesed him and he fell to the floor, a mess of limbs and dizziness.  
"At least I got you to bleed." He managed, as she stepped over him and he slipped into darkness.

*****

Flynn escaped to the upper deck to find it in the middle of a WAR.   
Two figures fought there, like wild cats, screaming and scretching and roaring as they did their best to top one another. Buffled guards stood around, having just woken up, hasitant to join the quarrl in fear of hurting their own captain, or getting hurt themselves.  
The captain was easy enough to recognize. There were only so many girls on deck wearing Corona's uniform- oh wait, there was ONE.  
What interested Flynn more was her foe.  
Long-haired and small of frame, the other fighter proved to be an equal to the ice-cold commander, as the later's new black eye and splited lip showed. But there was something more about her... something familiar...  
The girl snatched a frying pan from the floor and it clicked. Dear Sun in the Heavens, what is SHE doing here?  
"Gothel?" He asked, buffled, drawing his short sword from it's shelth.  
The girl looked up, freazing.  
Flynn cursed as it gave Cassandra the oppertunity to tackle her to the ground.   
The decision was reckless, stupid, and santimental. Months later he'd ask himself WHY did he throw his cover to help a girl he barely knew, who was currently attacking the ship he was on.  
Was it Fate? Destiny? The fact that she froze like that upon hearing her own name, or how beautiful those brown locks surronding her delicate face were? Didn't matter.  
What did matter was that when Cassandra stood above the younger girl to strike a lethal blow, Flynn's sword was there to block her.   
Both girls gasped.  
Gothel slipped from behind him, running to who-knows-where.  
"Woah- hey!" He claimed, clashing swords with Cassandra. No, this can't be happening to him. He's an idiot. He's such an idiot.  
Ha. He honestly thought he was over sentiments as those.

*****

Cassandra almost laughed. She had no idea who this man was, but the girl was obviously not interested. Poor fellow.   
Her eye was pounding with pain, half closed. She'd have to watch her left carefully. "Stan! Roy! James! Take care of the girls! Round them up and don't let them touch our resources!"  
The guards scarmbled away, glad to have something to do. Cassandra made a mental note to thank Varian. He was a mess, but he did what she told him to, and did it well. The entire crew was up and running, searching for the intruders. It won't take long.  
Cass returned her focus to the battle. The man was taller and stronger then her, but he was not used to his sword and was clumzy. He obviously didn't practice often. She was having the upper hand. She was going to win.   
A smirk spread across her lips. Then she slipped and fell on her butt.   
"Wha-" the deck was cold. COLD, like ice. She cursed, looking up, but the man used the oppertunity to run for it, and didn't attack.   
"Lady! We have to evacuat the ship!" A sailor's hand gripped her's.  
"Are you mad? Why would we?"  
"It's the frost, lady. Those are the Big Four!"  
Cassandra snorted. "I'm not gonna abandon the ship because of your superstitions!"  
The sailor shot a buffled look at her. "Are you insane?"  
"No, you're insane!" Cassandra clearified, shaking the girl's hand off. "Those are just two girls, with MAYBE one accomplice. We have a dozen soldiers."  
"Yeah but-"  
A crushing sound broke them both from the argument. The sailor looked back and squicked. "I told you!"  
"Told me WHAT?" Cassandra sighed, turning around.  
To stare at a beast from her nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm taking it, so please be patient with me.


End file.
